


Patriotism

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is sex and invasion of land and just general smutty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriotism

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jess for the beta ^_^

Ray turned his head a little at the sound of the front door opening; he smiled and concentrated on stirring the chili in the pot. Turning the heat down, he put a lid on it and went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

A moment later, as Ray was wiping his hands dry, strong arms drew him back into a warm embrace. "Hello." The words were whispered into Ray's ear, warm breath making him shiver.

"Hello," Ray greeted back. "Where's the mutt?"

"Diefenbaker decided that he would test Constable Turnbull's newest cooking class recipes."

Ray grinned. "So it's just the two of us tonight," he muttered, covering the hands that were sliding teasingly down over his abs, going for the edge of his shirt.

"Ah yes. I'm afraid so," Fraser rumbled against his neck.

Ray twisted around until he was facing Fraser, as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. "You know," he drawled, as he rested his arms on Fraser's shoulders, wriggling his hips a little to accommodate the tightness of his jeans. "The Duck boys had the strangest conversation at the station today."

"Oh?" Fraser said, only halfway paying attention, the darkening blue eyes focusing on Ray's mouth.

"Yeah... it ended up with half the precinct discussing whether or not you're as naive and innocent as everyone seems to think you are." Ray pushed his hips forward a little, enjoying the widening of Fraser's pupils.

"I see... and did you, by any chance, remedy this... misconception?" Fraser's tongue stole out for the familiar lick of the lower lip.

Ray mirrored it, for a moment losing his thread of thought. Shaking his head, he grinned lazily at Fraser. "Nah, what would the fun be in that?"

"Indeed," Fraser breathed against his lips. "Perhaps it is for the best to keep up... appearances."

Ray slid a hand down over the tight jeans. God, he loved it when Fraser left the 'Constable' at the Consulate and the guy who walked through the door of their apartment was purely Benton Fraser, all-around good guy, hot as fuck and always happy to indulge in Ray's needs.

It was a symbol... sym... symbiotic thing, really. Ray loved indulging in Fraser's needs as well. As often as he could.

Scratching a fingernail along the seam that ran down the cleft of that mighty fine Canadian ass, Ray closed his eyes and groaned. Ben's breathing sped up and Ray's own ass was pressed so hard against the counter that he figured he'd probably get indents from the handles of the lower cupboards on said ass.

As if Ben was reading his mind, strong hands gripped Ray's hips and lifted him so he could scoot back, sitting on the counter. Good thing he'd moved all the stuff from making dinner into the sink or this could've turned into the kind of mess he didn't enjoy.

This, however, seemed to be promising him exactly the kind of mess he loved.

"Sex in the kitchen, Constable Fraser? Are you sure that's allowed by the RCMP?" Ray grinned as Fraser deftly unbuttoned Ray's jeans.

"The Constable has turned in for the night," Fraser grumbled against his neck where he was reacquainting himself with the spot he knew drove Ray crazy. "I'm sorry to say that you will have to suffice with Ben Fraser..."

"Is Ben any good?" Ray asked breathlessly, impressed that he got that much out. Fuck. He wondered if Ben could get him off by just licking that spot. Interesting experiment. One he'd share with Ben... at some later point.

Ben raised his head and blinked at Ray. Pursing his lips, he looked as serious as ever. The only thing belying it was the way he was rubbing Ray's thighs, absentmindedly. And the twinkle in those, oh so wicked, eyes.

"I am not sure," he admitted. "Care to... put him to the test?"

"Oooh," Ray breathed, doing what he could to keep from laughing. How the hell did Ben do this? How did he make Ray laugh so hard and at the same time turn him on like there was no tomorrow?

"Well?" Ben asked, nuzzling that same damned spot again.

"Well, since the Constable is... indisposed..." That got him a nip as well and Ray groaned. "I think I might enjoy putting Ben to the test."

"Very well," Ben replied, all matter-of-factly.

Ray let his head fall back as Ben worked his jeans down enough to free his cock. Another moan escaped him as the he felt the hot breath against his rigid cock. A wet tongue teasingly slipped from base to tip and back again. Then Ben inhaled and blew slowly against the same path.

Abs, thighs... every god damned muscle in his body tensed, quivered, felt like they were about to snap.

"B-Ben," Ray stuttered out.

"Mmmm?"

Ray bit his lower lip. "Please?" he finally managed to get out.

"How... very polite," Ben said lightly, still just... looking.

"Must be the Canadian thing rubbing off on me," Ray forced out, wondering if he was too proud to beg...

Probably not.

"I see..."

"C'mon, Ben... that was a hint... rub some?" Ray asked, putting a lot of hope into his voice.

Ben pulled back a little, then leaned in again, face close to Ray's. "Are you prepared to beg to get what you want?" he rumbled, deep in his throat. Something that never failed to get Ray's hairs to stand on end. Among other things.

"Do it," Ray growled.

Ben raised an eyebrow, teasingly sliding a finger down along the shaft.

"Suck. Me. Off..." Ray ground his teeth as Ben brushed a finger over the tip, brought it up to his own mouth and slowly, so indecently slowly, began licking the fluid off his finger.

"Please?" Ray whimpered. Hey, no one but Ben knew how whipped Ray was. And how much Ray loved it.

Ben closed his eyes and hummed contentedly as he slid his index finger into his mouth.

Ray put a hand on either side of Ben's head and pulled him closer. "Benton..."

Opening his eyes, Ben licked the tip of his finger and gave Ray an innocent, inquiring look.

Letting his breath out in a long hiss, Ray traced the firm lips with his thumb, dipping the tip into the warm wetness of that tempting mouth. Begging didn't have to involve words; he knew that Ben knew that.

"One..." Ray whispered, trying to get his thoughts together for at least one or two fairly coherent sentences. He leaned forward, his breath brushing against Ben's lips, and against his own finger, still sliding in and out of Ben's mouth. "Suck me. Two..." Ray's voice broke and he swallowed hard. "Two," he said a little more steadily. "Fuck me."

He watched as Ben's eyes widened and the mouth around his finger tightened. Ben pulled back, letting go of Ray's finger. "I'm not at all sure that's logistically possible," he said, his fake innocence once again masking his emotions.

Ray chuckled. "No, we're flexible but not **that** flexible." Ray bit his lower lip, forcing his own arousal down a little. "I want you to suck me off and then I want you to take me to bed and fuuuuuuuck..."

Ray lost all trace of whatever he was trying to say when Ben's innocence slipped away and the man moved faster than Ray had thought possible. Ray swallowed hard and forced his eyes to stay open as he felt the wetness and heat closing around his cock.

'Hang on,' Ray told himself. 'Make it last...' Finally he gave in and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back with a *thump* against the cupboard behind him. Wet suction, combined with a tongue that should be outlawed in at least forty-eight states, drove Ray toward the edge.

Gripping the kitchen counter, he dug his fingers into the wooden underside. He couldn't bury his fingers in Ben's hair, that just wouldn't be buddies. Ray knew perfectly well that he'd end up ripping out hair if he did.

Ray nearly went cross-eyed when Ben began humming around his cock. The vibrations sent shivers down his spine and Ray just knew, if it hadn't been for his own orgasm crashing through him like a train at 100mph, he'd be able to name that fucking tune.

"Beeee..." Ray closed his eyes and gave up trying to get the name past his lips. His body was thrumming with its release, the feel of Ben swallowing around him made him whimper.

When he felt clear enough to take another look, he found Ben leaning against him, an amused look on his face. Ray cocked an eyebrow at him, but Ben just grinned and leaned closer to share a slightly salty and bitter kiss.

"I don't think I can walk into the bedroom," Ray moaned. Sitting on the kitchen counter, he felt as if his legs were made of rubber. They probably wouldn't be able to support him.

"That's okay," Ben said, his sweet smile turning decidedly evil.

"No..." Ray shook his head. "Don't you dare..."

Ben took a step back, rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and then launched his attack.

Ray wondered if their neighbors could hear his howl of surprise. "Ben!"

"Mmmm?" Ben smacked his ass lightly, as Ray hung upside down over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Ray demanded, trying to breathe in enough air with his midsection being squashed down against Ben's shoulder.

"Hmmm," Ben said, turning toward the bedroom. "No."

"Benton Robert Fraser..."

Ben took up his humming again as he marched toward the door to the bedroom.

"Ben... were you humming 'O Canada' while sucking me off?" Ray asked, choking on his question, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I wasn't aware of you being familiar with the National Canadian anthem," Ben said, smile evident in his voice.

"I've watched The Simpsons," Ray answered lightly. "Does that mean I should hum 'Star-Spangled Banner' while you fuck me?" he asked, grinning as he enjoyed the view below. Ben really **did** have a nice ass, especially encased in a pair of tight jeans.

"No," Ben said after thinking about it for a moment. He carried Ray through the door and dumped him on the bed, watching him bounce up and down on top of the covers. "That would be too..."

"Strange... freaky... odd? Yeah," Ray agreed, grinning up at him. "You gonna stand around, dressed, all night?" he asked, licking his lips. "You should do your duty as a patriot and invade American territory."

Ben's tongue stole out to mirror the move, eyes darkening. Then he shook his head as if to clear it. "Of course, Ray. Thank you kindly for reminding me of my duties." With that and a barely concealed chuckle, he stripped both himself and Ray completely and had his wicked Mountie way with him.

Ray was not one to complain about patriotism. Hell, for all he cared, Ben could invade his territory anytime he wanted.

 **The End**


End file.
